My Father's Daughter
by Cinnamon Smiles
Summary: Aurora thinks she's pretty normal until her 15th brithday. Suddenly Percy Jackson is a hero, Nico di Angelo can raise the dead and her own mother is Thalia, daughter of Zeus. To top it all off her father is the most hated man in the century. Rated T R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Aurora Pandora Peterson has never met her father. All she knows is that he's dead. Or at least, that's what she thinks. On her 15th birthday she finds out the truth about life. About how "Uncle Percy" saved the world, how "Uncle Grover" is really half goat, "Uncle Nico" can raise the dead, "Aunt Annabeth" ran across the country with her mother and "Mom" is the daughter of the Greek god from all the legends. How she herself is a "quarter-blood." But still all she has no clue about her father except his initials... LJC.**

Lukalia, Percabeth and OCxOC... maybe some other ships. Some adult themes maybe? Death, violence, drinking, all that good stuff... note the sarcasm. Anyway, I think this'll have a happy ending, unless it become obvious a happy ending would ruin it. I hope you like it!

Chapter 1- Birthday

Aurora fixed her hair once more. She had gone through about 27 different styles trying to decide which would go best with the light green shirt, short black skirt, striped tights and combat boots. She looked in the mirror, finally decided. The side-part hid as much of her creepy blue eyes as possible without damaging her hand-eye coordination. The sandy blond hair fell down her back, straight save for a few crimped areas where she had left in the braids last night. _God, since when am I so concerned about the way I look? _she thought. But deep down she knew it was because Xavier Iscariot would be there. He was adorable, she couldn't deny that. He was the son of her mother's friend Sadie, she had kind of had a crush on him for a very long time. And he was coming home from summer camp just for her birthday. That fact stirred something in her that she didn't think a self proclaimed Miss Independent would. After she was satisfied she looked good, but didn't ruin her image she turned off "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down and flung open the door. She lived in a small apartment in NYC with her mom, though there often people coming in and out, her mothers relatives (mostly her cousins Nico and Percy) and old camp friends. Some people might think the fact that her 34 year old mother still kept in touch with her people from her camp but Aurora thought it was cool. It was like a family thing, but she didn't understand why her mom wouldn't send her. Then she might be able to spend more time with Xavier. Either way as she walked into the living room she was greeted by a bunch of people, Nico di Angelo, Percy and Annabeth Jackson, Grover Underwood but no one else, like Sadie, Silena and Xavier or her mom. Weird.

"Hey Ror." Percy said, stepping forward and enveloping her in a hug. He released her and she noticed the seirous looks on the adults faces. Percy's green eyes looked preoccupied and he was attemping to flatten his hair with one hand, a sure sign he was nervous. Annabeth's eyes told her nothing, but she was biting her lips, which was bad, usually she was calm. Nico looked at her with a look that said 'brace yourself' which was also bad, as she liked Nico the best of all her mom's family and seemed like a guy who could read a magazine while the world exploded. Grover was chewing on what looked like a fork, which topped it all off.

"Hey. So, what's going on?" she asked, "Where is everyone?" Percy glanced back at his wife and she gave him an encouraging nod. He turned back to look her in the eyes.

"They're coming. But Aurora, we need to know who your father is. It's very important, can you tell me?" he looked so grim right then that she recoiled a bit. She knew next to nothing about her father, but she assumed they knew. Apparently she was wrong. They were all staring at her expectantly, the almost eager. Very odd. She stammered a little when she spoke.

"I- i don't know his name. Or what he looked like or anything, except that he was blond." she gestured to her hair, "And mom told me one thing, along time ago. His initials were LJ...C I think." she said confidently. They took a while to react but when they did... Percy's mouth dropped open, Annabeth gasped, Nico fell off his chair and Grover... bleated like a goat and the fork fell to the floor.

"No. LJC? Are you sure?" Nico said, grabbing the chair leg to help himself up. She nodded, pretty positive, but wondering over the strange reaction.

"It can't be! Thalia can be reckless, but she wouldn't... not with him." Percy said disbelievingly. Then her mother opened the door with two tagret bags and her pocketbook on her shoulder. When she saw all of them there her eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't do what with who?" she asked calmly. That was how it stared out, Thalia was always patient before she was about to rip your head off. Nico called it the calm before the storm and then they would laugh as if it was some really funny joke (get it? Zeus is the god of thunder and lighting? Oh never mind...) Percy whirled towards her while the other drew in deep breaths.

"Luke. You and him...? Aurora is...? Really?" he stuttered. Nico slapped himself on the forehead and muttered 'shut up before she hurts us' under his breath. Her mother closed her eyes, trying to not start screaming, usually she did anyway. But Aurora didn't think about that. She thought about the name, Luke. It was a good name, she decided. And it fit with Thalia perfectly. Thalia and Luke. But that left her with even more questions then she normally had about the (until seconds ago) nameless man that had half of her DNA.

"Yes, Aurora is Luke's daughter. When I won't tell you something Percy Jackson, there's usually a reason." her mother was still deadly calm, but the slightest thing could unbalance the scales and tip her into a fury.

"The weird thing is..." Grover began, looking at Aurora as if he had never seen her before, "I can see the resemblance." the others in the room all looked toward the teenager with renewed interest. They studied her long nose, the build of her jaw, eyebrows and her hair color.

"She does look like him!" Annabeth said in awe. Aurora backed away a little, intimidated by the stares.

"But when?" Percy asked, flabbergasted, "And why?"

Then her mother did something Aurora had never seen her do. She began to cry, the eye make-up smudging horribly. "Just before the whole scandal. I shouldn't have, but I loved him... It was stupid, but I couldn't bring myself to accept things the way they were supposed to be. I never told him. He'd just hurt her or make her a Kronos brat... and I couldn't have that. Oh gods, I really was stupid wasn't I? and i haven't seen him in 15 years, is he dead? He is isn't he? Did you kill him Percy? I wish I could have... but I wouldn't have had the courage..." she broke off with a sob. An awkward silence (save her mother's sobs) followed, no one there was used to Thalia crying. Aurora's mind finally was able to string two words together to from a coherent thought. A few moments later she was able to say it, albeit in a weak voice.

"Who's Luke?"

**Did you like it? Hate it? Luke will be in later chapters, even though Thalia thinks he's dead. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own :( Oh, by the way, Luke's middle name is Judas. Just like Xavier's last name is Iscariot. They are all references to the 13th apostale of Jesus in the bible. I'm not religous but the story's pretty cool. He betrayed Jesus and then commited suicide on the fields of blood. The Greek name for that is Akeldama, which is going to be Aurora's swords name. I hope no relious Christians are offeneded, I just used the names...**

Chapter 2- Dreams

Just that second Xavier and Sadie came in bearing gifts and root beer. Thalia bent down and whispered in her daughter's ear 'I'll tell you later.' Aurora blinked but then Xavier caught her gaze and gave her a small half smile. Her heart leaped to her throat and she smoothed down her hair absently, returning the grin. The rest of the evening passed peacefully, with cake, presents and partying. When she leaned out the apartment window to wave goodbye to Xavier and his mother. She smiled to herself and began to walk into the kitchen when she heard raised voices from the living room. She stopped to listen, curious.

"... just like him it scares me sometimes Annabeth." her mother was saying. She heard the other woman hesitate.

"I think that's normal. She's not malevolent is she?"

"Not purposely. But when she was ten Nico showed her that movie with the torture scenes and she barely flinched. Those made _me_feel quesey." the concern in her voice was evident, "I worry that she has the same tendecy to hide feelings. Luke was the type who could boil his own grandmother alive if it advanced him in life. I hope Aurora isn't like that." her mother must have shivered here, Aurora judged by the pause. They were talking about _her. _Her and the father she hadn't known she had. What kind of man was he?

"Thalia, you've raised her fine. She'll never meet him. Luke is dead, and he was a good man in the end." Annabeth assured her mother.

"What?" Thalia asked sharply. Annabeth sighed, and if Aurora was any judge of character, closed her eyes as she did often under stress.

"Percy told me not to tell you. He didn't want you to be hurt. You know we defeated Kronos by reuniting Gaia and Ouranos to stand against him? When Mount Tam collapsed we needed someone to hold up the sky while we escaped. Luke did that, he held up the sky before they were reunited. He sacrificed himself because he gave up hope. Maybe he was thinking of you." There was silence for a few seconds.

"Perhaps I shouldn't worry so much then. Luke Castellan might have cared." Thalia said quietly. Aurora sucked in her breath. So he was dead. There was no chance of meeting him now. But what did they mean by Gaia and Ouranos? And holding up the sky? Had she heard wrong? But Luke... Castellan. Did that make her Aurora Castellan? Aurora Pandora Peterson Castellan? She knocked on the living room door and called out:

"Mom? It's nine- thirty, I'm going to sleep!"

"Alright Rora, sweet dreams!" her mother called. Just the opposite awaited her.

-----------------------

_The room was small and bare, a girl sat in the corner, struggling against something. Chains. Her pale face was streaked with dirt and tears, her short black hair matted with blood. The silvery jacket was in shreds, her wrists chaffed red from the shackles. For what seemed like hours she sat there waiting for something to happen. When finally the door opened her head shot up, instantly alert. There was an inaudible command and a man came in alone. Aurora watched fascinated as he approached the hostile girl, whom she had realized was her mother at about sixteen. The man took her longer to recognize, but there was no denying the similarities. He was Luke Castellan, her father. She studied him, his profile and hers were almost the same, except hers were obviously more feminine. The hair tone was similar, if not exact. She felt torn, not sure whether to love or hate him. Her parents looked at each other for a few seconds before he rushed forward. He undid the chains that held her to the walls and took her hands in his. He looked down at the bloody raw skin where the handcuffs had been._

_"I told them not to hurt you." he said quietly. She put a hand on either side of his face and forced him to look at her._

_"Please don't." she said simply._

_"I'm not acting on orders Thalia. You know that." he insisted. She shook her head._

_"Luke, I can't. Just leave. I'm not worth it, he'll kill you." she pushed him away. _

_"You are worth it Thalia. I've run out of uses for him, my time is short anyway." Luke said, "And you know I love you."_

_"That's just it, I love you too. But I _can't_ Artemis won't allow it." she said, removing her hands from his reluctantly. Now he shook his head,_

_"To Hades with Artemis." he said, leaning closer to her. As their lips met Thalia stopped trying to resist. She sighed as his arms wrapped around her and the kiss deepened. Aurora blushed, no longer wanting to see anymore._

_And who the hell was Artemis?_

-----------------------

_The scene changed, this time in a forest. Her mother knelt on the ground before a young auburn haired girl._

_"Thalia Peterson, you are hereby discharged from the hunters for deliberately breaking your oath of chastity." the 12- year- old said, sounding regretful._

_"I don't deny it, Lady Artemis" Thalia said. The girl nodded. This was Artemis? _

_"But I do wish to offer you something to make it less dangerous. I will give you the five years you missed previously, so you will be returned to you yur natural age. And I wish to bless the child you carry. Whatever gift you find fit, I will attempt it little sister." Artemis said. There were a bunch of things in that sentence, but she knew the child her mother was going to have. Thalia smiled gratefully._

_"You are too generous Lady. And I thank you." _

_"What do you wish upon your daughter?" the girl asked. Thalia looked puzzled._

_"My daughter? It's a girl?" her mother asked. Artemis nodded. Again Thalia smiled._

_"I wish monsters would avoid her then, if that's possible." Artemis nodded. _

_"Granted, her scent will be indistinguishable from mortals. A wise choice." _

_Aurora was confused, mortals? Monsters?_

-----------------------

When she woke up she dressed quickly and prepared to run down the hall to her mother's room when she ran into Percy.

"Oof, where are you going so fast?" he asked laughing. She looked up at him, wonderng how Percy tied into the dream, if at all.

"Who's Gaia? Or Ouranos? Or Artemis? And what was wrong with my father? Why was he bad?" her questions began pouring out, and those were just a few. Percy looked stunned.

"How did you know about that?" he asked and she blushed.

"I uh, well, I had a dream..." she said, embarrassed.

"I need to talk to Chiron." he said.

"Who's Chiron?"

**Yes, I know that sucked. I hope the next won't, though it's liable to. So, please review!**


End file.
